High School Never Ends
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Crack fic: Beware! All the goodies of high school with Naruto and Final Fantasy 13! Fang, Snow, and Vanille are new students in Konoha High. They have to deal with psychotic gangs, fanboys, and a few Jinchuuriki. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Meetings and Classes

**High School Never Ends**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is an rp (roleplay) between myself and one of my friends. My friend did Snow, Vanille, and Fang. I did the rest of the characters. (Naruto characters.) This is a crack pairing story, so if you don't like that, don't read. It's not edited.. Because that would've taken a very long time. So please excuse the mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :P

* * *

-This part got lost, and I can't remember what it said exactly. Anywho, it was just Snow, Fang, and Vanille meeting the Sand Siblings and heading off to their first class (History with Kakashi), where they met Naruto. Naruto is now teasing Gaara about what he has been scribbling in his notebook. (I'm too lazy to write something for this part. Sorry!)-

-(And that's why everyone calls me Shikamaru.)-

*Fang sighs and closes eyes "For the love of Gran Pulse, leave him alone Naruto. He obviously doesnt want someone nosing into his business"

*Naruto turns to Fang, tilting his head to the side. "And you are?"

*"Fang"

*"Fang dont be so mean!"

*"I'm not, I'm using my normal degree of attitude."

*Naruto shrugs. "It's ok. It just so happens, Fang, Gaara here is my best friend. And I helped save his life once."

*Gaara nods, sighing. "Naruto, really. You didn't need to bring that up."

*Naruto shrugs and turns around, focusing on Kakashi. "Whatever you say Gaara."

*Gaara sighs, burying his head in his hand.

*Vanille looks shocked "You saved his life?"

*Naruto nods.

*Vanille laughs "Wow!"

*Naruto grimaces, looking back at Gaara, who is just sitting there. "It's not that great."

*The bell rings, causing Naruto to jump ten feet in the air.

*Gaara sweeps his things into his bag and hurries out of the room.

*Naruto blinks, picking himself off the floor. "Damn emo."

*Vanille blinks "Whys he so uptight about it, Fangs saved me before?"

*Fang rolls eyes "Yeah, but youve saved me too"

*Naruto sighs. "Let's just say he didn't want to be saved. But, he got over it.'

*Vanille tilts head to the side and Fang curses "How the Hell are we supposed to know where to go?"

*"Where you going next? I can take you."

*"I have Math, Vanille what do you have?"

*"Science...oh damn. they separated us!"

*"Well you're not that far. Science and math are right across from each other. Come on!"

*Naruto bounces out of the room, laughing.

*Vanille follows behind smiling and Fang sighs

*Naruto points. "There's Shikamaru's room. Tsunade is right across."

*"Gaara is in math I think. Have fun! I'll meet you guys out here just in cse."

*Vanille nods "Ill wait after class for you Fang!" She runs into science

*Fang nods and walks into math

*Gaara is sitting in the back of the classroom, talking to a teen their age with black hair, who sighs. "Sounds troublesome."

*Gaara shrugs. Shikamaru slowly walks to the front of the class and sits down at his desk.

*He notices Fang and raises an eyebrow. "You're Fang, right?

*Fang nods curtly "Yeah"

*"Welcome. Go ahead and pick your seat." He mumbles, "This is so troublesome."

*Fang raises an eyebrow and shrugs it off. Walks to the back and sits down in an empty seat

*Gaara scribbles in his notebook, not even noticing you.

*Shikamaru sighs and starts writing on the board. "Today we'll be talking about polynomials..."

*Fang leans back on chair balancing on two legs and crosses her arms, listening

*Shikamaru finishes his lecture. "Now... Since we all know how much I hate giving homework-"

*"Because you think it's troublesome grading it."

*"Thank you Sai. As I was saying, I want you to do a few excerises in the book on page 120 if you don't understand."

*Shikamaru nods and sits at his desk, sighing as the kids start talking to each other.

*Fang pulls out a Sharpie and starts drawing a design on her hand

*Gaara continues scribbling, glancing over at you once in a while

*Fang looks around and puts earbuds in and listens to ipod, sings along softly while doodling on hand

*Shikamaru gets up and sits in the seat in front of Gaara, turning around as he starts talking to him softly.

*Gaara sighs. "I know."

*Fang finishes drawing on hand and sighs taking her ipod out

*Shikamaru nods and stands up as the bell rings. "See you all tomorrow."

*Gaara stands, walking over to you. He sighs, muttering, "I'm sorry about before."

*Fang looks up and smiles slightly "Dont worry about it, sometimes I would like to get away from it all too"

*Gaara sighs, offering you a hand. "Time to find Vanille."

*Fang takes hand and nods "She said she'd wait outside her class"

*Gaara nods, leading the way out of the classroom.

*Naruto laughs loudly, leaning against the wall for support. "I can't believe it."

*Fang raises an eyebrow

*Gaara shrugs as they approach.

*Naruto is on the floor laughing. "She-she" He laughs more, pointing to Vanille.

*Fang "...What did you do Vanillle?"

*Vanille shakes her head "You dont want to know"

*Naruto gasps for air, taking Gaara's outstretched hand.

*Gaara rolls his eyes. "Come on. Time for English."

*Fang looks down at her schedual "Okay, come on Vanille"

*Naruto leans on Gaara for support as they head to Iruka's room.

*Fang chuckles "Is he always like this?"

*Gaara nods. "It's even worse after lunch."

*Naruto sighs, taking a deep breath as they go into their next class.

*"Oh boy"

*Gaara nods and sits down beside Naruto, taking out his notebook again

*Fang and Vanille sit down next to each other

*Iruka walks over. "Hey guys. I'm Iruka. I'll be your English teacher."

*Naruto leans over and whispers to Gaara, chuckling.

*Gaara blinks and smacks Naruto in the back of the head.

*"No."

*"Aww! But Gaara-"

*"I said no, Naruto."

*Fang raises an eyebrow

*Iruka sighs, shaking his head. "Some people don't seem to change fast enough."

*Vanille tilts her head "What do you think theyre talking about?"

*Fang shrugs "Who knows, boys will boys"'

*Vanille giggles and nods "So true"

*Naruto whines to Gaara, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

*"No."

*Iruka walks past and lightly taps Naruto's head. "Quit bugging him Naruto. All right everyone, time to pick out our next class book to read. Your choices are..."

*Naruto rolls his eyes and turns to Fang. "Don't you agree with me?"

*Gaara glares at Naruto. "Don't you dare."

*Fang blinks confusedly "Do I agree with what?"

*"Just say yes."

*"Naruto-"

*"I'm not asking you. I'm asking her."

*"Im not saying yes to anything i have no clue about"

*"Aw! Come on! It's just one little word."

*Gaara reaches over and yanks on Naruto's ear. "Stop it."

*Naruto pulls back, rubbing his ear and grumbling.

*Vanille and Fang exchange bewildered looks

*Gaara sighs and goes back to scribbling.

*Vanille stares at them "I wonder what that was all about..."

*Naruto looks up at the clock and grins. "Almost there..."

*Fang raises an eyebrow "Do you have ADD?:

*Naruto tilts his head to the side. "What's that?"

*Gaara closes his book as the bell rings.

*Naruto jumps up. "YES!"

*Gaara stands, turning to you two. "Time for lunch."


	2. Lunch Time!

Naruto tilts his head to the side. "What's that?"

*Gaara closes his book as the bell rings.

*Naruto jumps up. "YES!"

*Gaara stands, turning to you two. "Time for lunch."

*"Ahhhhhhhhh"

*Gaara nods and leads the way to the lunchroom.

*Naruto jumps up and down, chatting endlessly at a mile a minute.

*Fang stares at him shocked "I think its possible that ive found someone that talks faster than Vanille..."

*Gaara sighs. "Trust me. Naruto will bend anything you think people can't or shouldn't do."

*"Has he ever lost a game of Go Fish and had to streak?"

*Gaara nods. "Several times. We had to ban that..."

*Fang whistles "Daaaaaaaaaaamn...I need to play poker with that guy!"

*Gaara shakes his head as they approach their usual table. "This is Hinata, her cousin Neji, Sakura, Sai, Rock Lee, Chouji, Ino, and of course, Shikamaru."

*Naruto laughs and sits, setting his big bag on the table and pulling out a huge bowl of ramen.

*Vanille blinks "Where did that come from?"

*Gaara shrugs, taking a seat next to Neji.

*Naruto: "Everyone this is Fang and Vanille. Say hi!"

-an assortment of hellos and greetings follow-

*Naruto looks over at Shikamaru. "How was teaching today?"

*"Troublesome."

*Naruto laughs and digs into his ramen.

*Fang and Vanille sit down and begin eating

*Gaara talks quietly with Neji.

*Naruto laughs. "Oh yea! Hey Gaara, she never said-"

*Gaara reaches over and puts a hand over his mouth, glaring at him. "I told you to stop, didn't I?"

*Naruto gulps and nods.

*Gaara sighs and gets up, leaving the table.

*Naruto shudders. "He creeps me out sometimes, I can't deny that."

*"Thats only because you dont know when to drop a subject that he obvioulsy dosent want to talk about

*"... So?"

*Hinata sighs and whispers something in Naruto's ear.

*"Oh! Okay!"

*Fang rolls her eyes and stands up "Im going to get some stuff out of my locker, see you guys later" She stands up and walks out

*Vanille thinks for a second "Hope she doesnt get lost..."

*Naruto chatters to Vanille aobut the football game the next day.

*Gaara sighs, sitting on the steps of the school, scribbling in his notebook.

*Fang looks around the hallway and curses loudly "Dammit, wheres it at!"

*Gaara looks up and turns. He stands up and walks back into the school. "Where's what?"

*Fang turns around, miffed "The freaking lockers!"

*"Follow me."

*He leads you upstairs and stops outside Kakashi's room. "These are ours. Yours is right there." He points to one and starts walking away.

*"Um, thanks..."

*Gaara walks down the hall and climbs the stairs to the roof.

*Fang watches him leave, curious. Sighs deeply and follows after him up onto the roof

*Gaara is sitting on the edge, scribbling in his notebook.

*Fang walks up and sits down next to him

*Gaara continues. "You shouldn't have followed me."

*Fang shrugs "Doesnt really matter what i should and shouldnt do, its my life and i can do whatever i want with it, mistakes and all"

*"..." He turns back to his work, sighing. "People are goin gto think you're just like me."

*"Ive never really been one to care about what others think, Im not going to change for them..."

*..."

*Fang leans over looking down "Not a bad view from up here"

*Gaara shakes his head. "not at all." Gaara finishes his work, sighing. "Finallly finished."

*"What were you working on if i may ask?"

*Gaara tilts the paper toward you.

*-its a picture of her, Vanille, and Snow when they first came-

*Fang blinks "Damn...thats good..."

*Gaara shrugs.

*"Dont sell yourself short, youve got talent"

*Gaara shrugs again, standing up.

*"Gaara! You know you're not supposed to be up here."

*Gaara sighs. "Yes father. I know."

*Fang looks over her shoulder

*The older man sighs. "Gaara-"

*"We're going. Don't worry."

*Gaara grabs your arm and pulls you around him.

*"Gaara..."

*Fang gets dragged off

*Gaara storms down the stairs with you in tow.

*The principal sighs and heads back down to his office.

*Fang follows, thinking

*Gaara lets go, and goes to my locker.

*"Family trouble?"

*"... You could say that."


	3. Family Trouble and Disappearing Acts

*Fang follows, thinking

*Gaara lets go, and goes to my locker.

*"Family trouble?"

*"... You could say that."

*Temari storms past you to Gaara. "I hope you're having better luck than me."

*Fang sighs "What did Snow do?"

*Temari points to Snow and glares. "Ask him."

*She storms off, heading toward the lunchroom.

*Fang crosses her arms and glares at Snow "Speak"

*Snow rubs the back of his head "How was I to know that she wouldnt appreciate my jokes...?"

*Gaara leans against the lockers, slightly confused.

*Fang blinks "You didnt..."

*Snow nods "I did..." He recoils slightly as Fang closes her eyes

*"What did he do?"

*Fang reaches up and grabs Snow by the ear "He has a small tendency to say lewd and crude things and not give a damn who listens or who gets offended" Snow 'ows'

*Gaara chuckles. You didn't offend her Snow. She's about five times worse than you are."

*Snow blinks "Then whys she making a big deal about it?"

*"Because. She doesn't know how to express her feelings like a normal person."

*"Oh..."

*Fang sighs and lets go

*"She probably just likes you."

*Gaara walks back toward Shikamaru's room.

*"Wait, What?" Snows jaw drops

*Fang pats his back "Take it how you will..." and she walks over to her locker, away from Snow

*Snow just stands there, stunned

*Gaara talks with Shikamaru again, talking hurriedly.

*Fang closes locker and walks down toward Vanilles and sees a bunch of boys around her. Fang rolls her eyes and grabs Vanilles hand "Come on!" Tugs her away from them, mummbling about clueless innocents

*Shikamaru shakes his head. "You have to."

*Gaara sighs.

*"Go on Gaara. Get it over with before you regret not doing it."

*Gaara nods and walks down to the principal's office.

*"Where the Hell do you think your going with her?" A boy yells

*"To class where she belongs you imbicel!"

*Gaara walks in, shutting the door behind him.

*Naruto shakes his head sadly as he watches. "Hey Fang! Wait up!"

*Fang sighs and waits patiently for Naruto while glaring at the guys

*Naruto catches up and laughs. "What class you guys have next?"

*"I have Science, she has math"

*"Ah. Have fun!"

*"here." Hands Vanille off to Naruto "keep the boys away from her, okay"

*Naruto nods. "With pleasure!"

*Gaara storms out of the prinicpal's office, slamming the door behind him loudly.

*Fang sighs and closes eyes "Hey! So wheres that sister of yours Fang?"

"None of your God Damn business asshole!"

A guy grabs Fang by the wrist and pulls her around "Thats not very nice, now was it?"

Fang snarls and brings her fist around and puches him square in the jaw and forces him against the wall "Now you listen and you listen good, you will leave my sister alone. You will not talk to her, look at her, or even think of her. Got It!"

*Gaara pulls Fang off of him. "Enought.":

*Fang jerks away and glares at the boy hostily

*Gaara pushes her away. "ENOUGH."

*Fang closes her eyes and turns away, fist still clenched and walks away

*Gaara glares at the boy and walks after her. "Fang."

*Fang ignores him

*"Fang."

*She stops and whips around "What!"

*"Forget them."

*Fang shakes her head "I cant, I dont want them anywhere near Vanille..."

*"And they won't. Look."

*Gaara points to where Hinata and everyone are standing in front of Naruto and Vanille.

*"We won't let them."

*Fang watches them and the anger slow drains from her and she calms down "yeah..."

*Gaara nods.

*He walks away, heading toward the stairs.

*Fang walks into the Science room and sits in the back, thinking

-Gaara doesn't show up-

*Tsunade walks in, hauling several students in by their ears. "And if I catch you doing that again-"

*The students quickly take their seats, rubbing their heads.

*Fang looks up

*Tsunade wipes her hands off and turns around to the rest of the class. "Hello. Welcome to Science..."

*Fang sighs and grabs her notebook

*Tsunade gives a very detailed lecture about the different body structures and their locations.

*Fang takes notes in tinee tiny handwriting while paying full attention

*Tsunade finishes, turning the lights back on. "Tomorrow we will be talking about their relationships with other organs."

*Fang sighs and puts her notebook away

*-the bell rings-

*Naruto runs out into the hallway, draggin Vanille with him. "Come on!"

*Fang walks out and blinks "Wheres the fire?"'

*"Gaara's gone!"

*"Huh?"

*"He's gone! We were looking for him, but he just vanished!"

*"Okay, you guys go look some more, i have to go do something real quick and Ill come join you"

*Naruto nods. "Ok." He drags Vanille off to keep searching.

*Fang runs down the hallways and up the stairs to the roof


	4. Broken

*Naruto nods. "Ok." He drags Vanille off to keep searching.

*Fang runs down the hallways and up the stairs to the roof

*Gaara is sitting on the edge, swinging his legs absently

*He sighs, burying his face in his hands.

*"You have Naruto spazzing over you, you know that"

*Gaara turns, looking up at you in surprise. "What?"

*"Apparently you went missing and its his job to hunt you down"

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang walks over and sits down "You wanna talk about it?"

*Gaara shakes his head.

*Fang sighs "Okay then, mind if I just ramble on about stuff then?"

*Gaara nods.

*"Lets see, either A.) Your father is pissing you off and this place is a sort of sanctuary to you. You two dont agree with each other at all, possibly he wants you to be something youre not... B.) Your just too aggravated with Naruto and his constant bothering and you needed to breath or C.) All of the above

*Fang sighs and leans back

*"... Good guess."

*Fang shrugs "Youd be shocked at what you see when you keep your mouth shut, your eyes open and your ears intent

*"Tell that to Naruto."

*Fang chuckles "Even if i tell him hes too spastic to listen."

*Gaara sighs.

*"But Gaara, never change who you are"

*"Gaara! What is this?"

*Gaara stands quickly, turning. "Father-"

*"I want an explanation right now."

*"Oh sir! Im terribly sorry! I was lost and somhow I got stuck up here, Gaara heard my cries of help and was just lecturing me on being up here" Fang looks away timidly, "I really am sorry sir" looks up and smiles sheepishly

*"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave. I would like to speak to my son alone."

*"Oh, Im also sorry, but he was asigned to tutor me today. Im not to good with polynomials...and Shikamaru asked him to help me"

*Gaara sighs. "Go Fang."

*Fang sighs "I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own" Turns and walks away

*Gaara crosses his arms. "What? What else do you want?"

*"I want you to actually listen and do what I tell you to."

*Kaze (That's what I'm naming Gaara's dad since he doesn't have a real name) grabs Gaara by the shirt and pins him against the wall. "Everything was planned out. All you had to do was follow it."

*"I'm not going to do it. It's not who I am."

*"Who you are? You really think people are gonna accept you? Gaara! WHAT you are will keep that from happening!"

*"DAD!" Temari yells as her and Kankuro runs up the stairs.

*Kaze sighs. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

*His hand glows and he punches Gaara in the stomach.

*"GAARA!"

*Gaara collapses.

*Kaze turns to his daughter and brushes past her without a word.

*Temari rushes over to Gaara, tears spilling down her face "Gaara!"

*Kankuro scowls. "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

*"Not now Kankuro! Get Tsunade!"

*Kankuro runs down the stairs and bangs on Tsunade's door. "Tsunade! We need your help! Now!"

Tsunade opens the door, grumbling. "What now?"

*"It's Gaara."

*Tsunade's eyes go wide. "Alright. Tell Shikamaru and get him to evacuate the school."

*Kankuro nods and runs down the hallway.

*Tsuande dismisses her class and runs toward the roof.

*Naruto looks up as he hears kids in the hallway. "Wonder what's going on?"

*Fang sighs and walks up to Naruto "Who knows? I just want today to be over already..."

*Shikamaru pops his head in the classroom. "I need everyone to evacuate the building. Now. Except you Naruto. You need to come with me. You too Fang."

*Fang blinks "Whatever it was i didnt do it..."

*Naruto shrugs and goes to Shikamaru. "What's going on?"

*Vanille raises an eyebrow "What about when you duct taped the sub to the wall last year?"

*Fang smirks "Yeah, I did that...but not this. See you later Vanille." Fang runs after Naruto

*Shikamaru pulls Naruto and Fang out into the hallway toward the stairs. "It's Gaara."

*"What? What happened? Where is he?"

*Fang raises an eyebrow "Hes on the roof, but what happened? And why do you want me?"

*"You were the last to see him."

*"Actually the principal was"

*"Exactly. We need to know what the principal was doing. What was said when he was up there?"

*"Um he asked Gaara what the hell he was doing up there, I could tell that they dont get along so I tried to talk him into letting him leave with me saying that he was going to help me with polynomials. Gaara told me to leave..."

*Shikamaru sighs. "This isn't good. At all."

*"So what happened? How is he?"

*"We don't know."

*"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?"

*"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Fang yells, aggitated "Obviously something is going on with his father and you guys know about it..."

*Shikamaru sighs. "Everyone does. But there is nothing we can do about. At least for now. You weren't there to see it, so we don't have any substantial against his father."

*Naruto thinks for a second before his eyes go wide. "Did he-"

*"We don't know. Tsunade is up with him now."

*Shikamaru leads them up the stairs to the roof.


	5. Unleashed

*Naruto thinks for a second before his eyes go wide. "Did he-"

*"We don't know. Tsunade is up with him now."

*Shikamaru leads them up the stairs to the roof.

*Temari is cradling her brother's head, Kankuro sitting beside her. Tsunade is bent over Gaara, cursing.

*Naruto runs over. "How is he?"

*Fang pulls him back a little "Give him air to breathe Naruto..."

*Naruto looks over at you and nods, sighing.

*Tsuande curses again, pulling her glowing hands away from him. "He released the seal, that bastard."

*Shikamaru sighs, rubbing his head. "Great."

*Temari looks at Tsunade. "Can't you reseal it?"

*Tsunade shakes her head. "No."

*Temari sighs, closing her eyes.

*Kankuro puts his arm around her shoulder and sighs.

*Naruto looks over at Shikamaru. "But what about Kakashi?"

*Fang looks at them confused, but stays silent

*"Kakashi is an expert at sealing curses, not Bijuu."

*Naruto sighs, hanging his head.

*Tsunade curses again, and pulls the siblings away. "We need to move. Now."

*Gaara is glowing red, chakra slowly swirling around him.

*Naruto looks up, eyes wide. "No..."

*Shikamaru grabs you arm. "We need to get out of here."

*Fang looks over "What the-?"

*Tsunade drags the siblings away, pushing them toward the stairs. "Naruto!"

*Naruto shakes his head. "I can help."

*Shikamaru looks over at him, before nodding. "Do what you can."

*Tsunade curses again and continues dragging Temari and Kankuro down the stairs.

*Shikamaru curses silently, following after them.

*Fang glances over her shoulder at Naruto "What the hell is going on..."

*Naruto bends over Gaara, grabbing his shoulder. "Come on Gaara. I know you. Don't let this thing control you."

*Shikamaru pushes you behind a section of the roof, pulling you down behind a low wall. "Because you don't understand, I'm going to tell you. Gaara is a Jinchuuriki. He's possessed by a demon."

*Fang blinks "Okay..."

*"If he transforms, we're all doomed. But, I think you can help stop that."

*"How?"

*"He would never hurt you, would he?"

*"I dont think so..."

*"Then that's how you'll help. If Naruto's attempts, I need you to go out there and try talking to him."

*"Okay."

*"Think you can do it?"

*"I know I can."

*Shikamaru nods. "Good. I'm gonna try and hold him still while you and Naruto try to talk to him."

*Naruto curses as he's thrown back.

*Fang stands up "We may want to hurry this up"

*Shikamaru nods and jumps over the wall, setting down in his stance. "Give me a few seconds.."

*Gaara turns, eyes black with diamonds. (If you've seen Gaara turn into Shukaku, you'd understand.)

*Shikamaru catches Gaara's shadow. "You don't have long. Go!"

*Naruto jumps back up. "Gaara! Is this what you want?"

*Fang nods and runs up "Enough! This isnt you, remember waht i said about you never changing who you are? Dont let this happen, you can control it!"

*Naruto nods. "She's right! All this time I've known you, you've never let it get to you. Is now any different?"

*Gaara chuckles deeply and takes a step back, causing Shikamaru to curse.

Fang sighs "So your just going to give up then? Become what yoru father so desperately wants?"

*Gaara pauses, and laughs.

*Sand starts swirling around him, sticking to his arm. His arms slowly changes, growing longer.

*"Who said it was what his father wanted?"

*"Gaara!"

*"Gaara's not here foolish brat."

*"If its not, then what do you really want? Im not going to beg and plead with you, just tell us what you really want? To hurt your friends? To be something your not? This isnt who you are..."

*Gaara tilts his head to the side. "Do you not know anything about me child? I'm Shukaku. I live off of bloodshed. That's all I ever wanted!"

*He waves his arm, causing a great rush of wind to blast at you and Naruto.

*Naruto curses.

*Fang stands her ground and glares over at Shukaku

*Shukaku laughs. "You think you can stand up to me human?"

*"Who said I was human?"

*Shukaku tilts his head.

*Naruto gives her an odd look.

*"I'll explain later..."

*Naruto nods, turning back to Shukaku. "You know what? I kicked your ass before, I can do it again!"

*Shukaku laughs. "Pathetic boy. You think you can beat me a second time?"

*Naruto glares and puts his hands together.

*"Fang, take a couple steps back, with ya?"

*Fang takes three steps back and sighs "You have the floor"

*Naruto smiles sadly and closes his eyes. Red chakra swirls around him as well, quickly enveloping his body. He opens his eyes, revealing red fox-like eyes. He grimaces, his now pointy teeth emerging from his mouth.

*Fang tilts head to the side and blinks

*Naruto growls at Shukaku and lunges.

*Shukaku laughs as he grabs Naruto by the throat. The sand continues to stick to Gaara, causing him to grow faster and faster.

*"The Kyuubi doesn't scare me."

*Gaara throws Naruto back onto the roof.

*Naruto lands on his feet and turns back around to face Shukaku. "Gaara! I know you're in there somewhere!"

*"We both do! Just concentrate!"

*Naruto approaches Shukaku slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Gaara, I know you're stronger than this. Heck, you nearly killed me when we met, remember? That was all you! Not him!"

*Shukaku chuckles, taking a step forward and growling.

*Shikamaru smiles. "Got you."

Fang runs up and pulls out a blade lance (majik butt portal) and hit Shakaku in the chest, throwing him back "Enough is Enough!"

*Shukaku is thrown back, knocking him over.

*"Be careful! You don't want to kill Gaara, do you?"

*"Thats why i hit him with the stick and not stab him with the blade!"

*Naruto returns to normal and lays a hand on Shukaku. "You're not alone."

*His hand glows blue as he sends chakra around him, pinning him down.

*Gaara's voice: "I know.'


	6. Sealed and Shielded

*His hand glows blue as he sends chakra around him, pinning him down.

*Gaara's voice: "I know.'

*A sudden gust of wind rips through the roof, nearly knocking Naruto over. Sand covers Shukaku, enveloping him in a bubble.

*Naruto jumps up and down. "Bout time Gaara!"

*Fang sighs and her lance dissapears "Does this happen often?"

*Naruto shakes his head. "It's only happened twice before. Once when he was a kid, and once after he was beat up. He'll just have to be careful now that the seal is broken. I doubt his father's gonna replace it again."

*Fang narrows her eyes "Whats the bastards deal anyways? Doing something like that to his own son!" Fumes

*Naruto shrugs. "He was trying to make Gaara into a weapon. And Gaara refuses to do it."

*Fang zones out and rubs her left arm "No one wants to be a weapon..."

*Naruto kneels down beside the bubble and knocks on its surface. "Gaara?"

*Fang sighs "Open up or I'll give Naruto Sugar and Ramen and then lock him in class with you"

*The sand disappears, revealing Gaara rubbing his chest. "You wouldn't."

*"Oh but I would" Fang smiles

*Gaara sighs. "Why did you hit me? That kinda hurt."

*Fang throws hands up "All I did was knock you down! Be glad I didnt stab you or something!" crosses arms and sulks

*Gaara rolls his eyes and stands.

*"Gaara!"

*Temari runs up and pretty much tackles him, hugging him tightly.

*Kankuro rolls his eyes as he walks over.

*"Temari! Give him some room and lossen your hold a little! Your going to suffocate him!"

*Temari lets him go, looking him over. "You ok?"

*Gaara nods.

*Kankuro reaches over and ruffles his hair. "You scared us, little brother."

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang smiles slightly "At least your back to normal"

*"Define normal."

*"That is one words that has a differnt definition to every person, to me this is normal"

*Gaara shrugs.

*Naruto chuckles and gives Gaara a quick hug.

*Fang sighs "Ive got to find Vanille, shes probably worried..."

*Gaara nods. "No doubt..."

*"Where did they evacuate the kids to?"

*"The park down the street," Shikamaru answers, finally walking over.

*Fang nods "Come on Naruto, lets give them some time"

*Naruto nods and waves at Gaara. "See ya later!"

*Shikamaru waits at the stairs for them, sighing. "Troublesome demons."

*"What is it with you and that word?"

*Naruto laughs. "It's Shikamaru for you!"

*Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

*Naruto laughs.

*Fang rolls her eyes and grabs Narutos hand "Come on" pulls him across the roof to the stairs

*"Shikamaru? What are you doing up here?"

*Kaze finishes walking up the stairs. "And where are all my students?"

*Fang snarls at him

*"Having a break," Shikamaru replies curtly, standing between Kaze and everyone else.

*Kaze raises an eyebrow. "And when did I authorize this?"

*Fang tenses and fists her hands

*Shikamaru shrugs. "They were being troublesome. Figured it'd work better if they let off some steam."

*Naruto crosses his arms.

*Fang bites tongue and tries to not give into her anger and lunge at Kaze and knock his sorry ass out

*Gaara gently lies a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

*Temari and Kankuro stand beside him, glaring at their father.

*Fang glares and Kaze and relaxes her hands

*Shikamaru looks Kaze straight in the eye. "And if you ever do that again, I swear I will end you. I'm sure the everyone else agrees."

Fang smirks and sadistic grin when she thinks about what Shikamaru said.

Kaze raises an eyebrow.

*"You have a problem"

*Kaze looks over at Fang.

*Fang smiles

*Kaze grimaces and starts to walk away.

*Shikamaru keeps him where he is. "I don't think so."

*"BAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM YOU BASTARD!" Tsunade comes flying up the stairs. She sees him and punches him in the stomach. "YOU DESERVE IT." Tsunade steps aside, still fuming.

*Fang blinks and smiles "Now thats a Falcon Punch!"

*Temari smirks. "Sorry Dad. I agree with Shikamaru and Tsunade."

*Kankuro nods, gesturing towards his sister. "And I'm with her."

Fang glares at Kaze

*Shikamaru releases Kaze, taking a deep breath. "He's all yours." He heads back down the stairs, mumbling to himself softly.

*Fang raises eyebrow "What was that all about?"

*Gaara sighs. "He gets exhausted easily when it comes to his jutsu."

*Kaze glances over at Tsunade.

*"Ah"

*Naruto crosses his arms. "What do you want Kaze?"

*Kaze raises an eyebrow. "Is it so much to ask to see my children?"

*"Ha! Yeah right"

* Kaze glares at Fang.

*Gaara steps in front of her, redirecting his father's atention.

*Fang blinks but brushes it off

*"Your fight is with me, not them Father."

*Kaze takes a step back. "Fight? Who said anything about fighting?"

*Naruto scowls and appears behind Kaze. "Don't even try it."

*Kaze elbows Naruto, pulling out several kunai.

*Gaara sighs and raises his hand, trapping his father in a mound of sand. "You should have listened to him."


	7. Family Disturbances and Realizations

*Kaze elbows Naruto, pulling out several kunai.

*Gaara sighs and raises his hand, trapping his father in a mound of sand. "You should have listened to him."

*Fang smiles slightly

*Kaze glares at his youngest son. "How dare you."

*Fang laughs humorlessly "How dare he? How dare you! How then Hell could you do something like that to your own son?"

*"I did what I had to."

*Gaara trembles slightly, closing his eyes.

*Naruto rubs his chest and looks over at Gaara, then Fang. He mouths, "He's tired."

*Fang nods and mouths "I can tell"

*Naruto glances at Gaara worriedly

*Fang mouths "What do we do?"

*Naruto thinks and nods his head toward Kaze.

*Fang raises an eyebrow and mouths "Thank you for your Enlightnment"

*Naruto rolls his eyes, grumbling to himself.

*Kaze sighs. "You should never underestimate your opponent, Gaara. You know that."

*Kaze disappears, reappearing behind Temari.

*Gaara lets his sand drop and whips it around to protect Temari.

*"Come now, Gaara. You can do better than that."

*Gaara grimaces and pauses, thinking.

*Kaze lunges toward him, throwing several kunai.

*Fang grabs Gaaras arm and pulls him away from them "what a loving family..."

Gaara stumbles, falling to his knees.

*His eyes widen and he smirks slightly. He disappears, sand swirling softly where he should have been.

*Kaze backs away from the sand, looking around. "That's the boy I've trained."

*Fang looks around curisouly

*Kaze pulls out several more kunai and blocks Temari and Kankuro's attacks as they try to help their brother. He sends Kankuro into Temari, both of them flying down the stairs.

*Tsunade decides to make her own attack, attempting to punch him from behind.

*Kaze dodges and grabs her arm, swinging her across the roof.

*Fang snarls "You really are quite the bastard arent you"

*Kaze throws a few kunai toward you, rolling across the roof as he dodges the needles Tsunade had thrown.

*Fang pulls out lance (once again majik butt portal of doom) and twirls it around, breaking the Kunai that come close

*Kaze fends off Tsunade, bashing her in the back of her head.

*"You fight like a coward"

*Kaze scowls and reappears behind you.

*Fang smirks

*Gaara tackles his father from the side, knocking him over.

*"Like I said before, you fight like a coward"

*Gaara pins his father with the sand, standing shakily.

*Kaze scowls. "I promise this isn't the end."

*Kaze disappears.

*"I swear im going to shove this lance up his-!"

*Gaara sighs, leaning against the wall.

*Naruto looks around, scratching his head. "Where'd he go?"

*"He won't be coming back."

*Fang shrugs "It doesnt matter, the coward dosnt have the balls to man up and fight properly. Going behind peoples backs I swear..." She continues to mumble and shake her head

*Gaara slides down the wall, closing his eyes.

*"Um...maybe we should get him home..."

*Kakashi appears on the roof, sighing. "Great. Of all the times-"

*He picks Tsunade up and disappears.

*Shikamaru walks up the stairs, helping Temari and Kankuro up

*Fang shakes her head "Im going to have to get used to this whole appear, dissapear thing..." she walks over to Gaara and knees down "Hey...You okay?"

*Gaara looks up at her. "What do you think?"

*"Id say nay-nay, but you will be...come on" Grabs his wrists and pulls him up "You dont want to pass out up here do you"

*Gaara shakes his head. He flicks his hand, sending the sand onto the wind.

*Temari sighs in relief. "Thank god."

*"...You know what, its been one Hell of a first day of school..."

*Gaara chuckles softly. "Got that right."

*Fang smiles and then stops "Aw shit! I still have to find Vanille and Snow!" She runs off the roof and down the stairs

*Gaara shakes his head as he is led out by his siblings and Shikamaru.


	8. End of the First Day

*Fang smiles and then stops "Aw shit! I still have to find Vanille and Snow!" She runs off the roof and down the stairs

*Gaara shakes his head as he is led out by his siblings and Shikamaru.

*Fang looks down both ways of the hallway "Which way out..."

*Iruka walks out of one of the classrooms, muttering to himself.

*"Um...Iruka, would you happen to know where my siblings are? Or the way out?"

*Iruka chuckles, nodding. "They were with some of your other friends outside I think. You'll want that door there."

*He points to the left.

*"Thanks!" runs out and gets tackled by Vanille "Fang where were you?" "Conference with Shirkamaru."

*Fang looks around "...Wheres Snow?"

*Vanille blinks "I thought you knew where he was..."

*Fang shakes her head "I have no idea..."

*"...Inside?"

*Fang shrugs "Might as well check" Fang and Vanille run back inside

*Iruka chuckles to himself as he continues unlocking doors and checking the locks.

*Vanille runs around "!"

*Iruka looks up and is nearly run over.

*"Vanille! Calm down!"

*Fang runs after her "Sorry Iruka!"

*He chuckles. "It's alright." He unlocks the janitor's closet, shaking his head.

*Snow runs out "Finally! Its about freakin time!"

*Iruka raises an eyebrow. "And how did you get in there?"

*"...Temari..."

*Iruka sighs.

*Snow gets tackled by Vanille "Fang! I found him!"

*Snow falls backwards

*Fang sighs exasperatedly "Where were you?"

*"Stuck-In-closet..Vanille-oxygen..."

*Vanille jumps off him "OMIGOSH IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!"

*Iruka continues his way down the corridor, shaking his head and laughing softly.

*Naruto runs past. "Hi guys! Bye guys!"

*Temari is chasing after him, yelling. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE UZUMAKI!"

*Fang waves "Um...bye?"

*Snow chases after Temari "GET BACK HERE TEMARI!"

Vanille chases after Snow, laughing

*Fang stands there, blinks. and then shakes her head "I swear im adopted..."

*Temari turns a corner, running smack into Naruto, who is now being chased by Sakura.

*Snow runs into Temari and Vanille in return runs into Snow, causing a pile up

*Temari curses loudly, attempting to push everyone off of her.

*Sakura reaches down and picks up Naruto by his neck. "Naruto you baka!"

*Fang Facepalms and takes a deep breath "Snow, Vanille, your going to kill her if you dont get off"

*Snow pushes Vanille off and stands up "Sorry..."

*"We didnt mean to!"

*Temari mumbles to herself, standing up and fixing her clothes.

*Sakura sets Naruto down and storms away.

*Naruto laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

*Fang sighs "Naruto, what did you do?"

*Naruto shrugs.

*Gaara chuckles softly. "Sakura always picks on Naruto. That's just how it is."

*Fang raises an eyebrow suggestively "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally..." smirks over at naruto

*Snow takes a step back "Oh god, not the look"

*"What?"

*Fang shakes her head still smirking. Snow glares over at her "That look usually means shes either thinking about something diabolical, or is planning something..."

*Naruto's eyes go wide. "It's not like that I swear! She has a crush on chicken butt!"

*Vanille tilts her head to the side "Whos chicken butt?"

*Gaara goes to his locker, pulling out his bag and rummages through it."

*"Sasuke."

*"Who's that?"

*"Me."

*Sasuke is leaning up against the lockers, giving everyone a blank look.

*Fang raises an eyebrow "Hm...not much of a personality I see"

*Sasuke glares.

*Fang smirks

*Gaara looks over at Sasuke and shakes his head.

*Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks past them after Sakura.

*"SASUKE! Where are you going?" Karin races after him.

*Naruto glares at Karin's back as the two disppear. "I really don't like her."

*Temari chuckles. "Neither does Sakura. When Sakura sees her, oh boy."

*Vanille blinks "Why not?"

*"She's... let's just say not very nice and kinda... whore-ish."

*"Oh..."

*Temari shrugs, looking at the clock. "Well then, your first day of school is now over."

*"Don't forget about the football game tomorrow!" Naruto yells, jumping up in the air. "I can't wait!"

*Temari snaps her fingers. "Thanks Naruto. Speaking of that, you all are invited to our house for a party after the game."

*Snow fist pumps "Hell yeah! Party!"

*Fang slaps him upside the head "Idiot..." and shakes her head

*Vanille squees "Really? Oh thats gonna be so much fun!"

*Temari laughs and tugs on Kankuro's arm. "Come on. Time to for home."

*"See you all tomorrow!"

*Gaara walks after his siblings, waving.

*"Later Gaara!"

*"C ya"

*Naruto sighs.

*"Byee!" Vanille waves spastically and hits Naruto in the face

*"Ow!"

*"Omigosh im sooooooooooo sorry!"

*Naruto laughs. "It's ok. I gotta go before Sakura kills Karin. She's my ride home. See ya!" He takes off running in the direction Sakura went.

*Snow sighs "Okay, lets get home. Its been a long day..."

*Fang nods "Thats for sure,..."

They walk out and Vanille jumps on Fangs back, Fang smiles and carries her piggy-back style


	9. New Discoveries in Band and Chorus

-time skip to the last period of the next day-

Gaara follows after his siblings and friends, leading you to the music room.

*Vanille skips behind them, pigtails flying around and dragging Snow and Fang by their wrists

*Kurenai greets them along with Ebizou and Hinata. "Hey guys. Welcome to music class!"

*Vanille smiles "Hello!"

*Kurenai smiles and getting pulls Gaara aside, talking to him softly.

*Gaara nods. "Alright." He rejoins his friends and takes a seat.

*Fang and Vanille sit next to each other while Snow goes to talk with the Jocks

*Kurenai steps in front of the group, smiling. "Ok everyone, I'm sure you know the drill by know. Band members to the right, chorus to the left. Please sit in your sections. I need Fang, Vanille, and Snow up here with me please."

*They walk up

*Gaara gets up and sits on the chorus side, setting by Sasuke.

*"Alright. Do you guys sing or play instruments? Or both?"

*Snow and Vanille both say instrument while Fang says both

*Kurenai smiles and nods to Hinata, who runs into a smaller room next door.

*"Ok. Vanille you can go sit over by Shino. Snow can go sit by Kiba."

*They walk away leaving Fang up there

*"Hi Shino! Im Vanille!"

*Fang rolls her eyes slightly

*Shino nods and flips through his music.

*"Ok.. I need you to come with me and Hinata for a little bit. Everyone else look over your music please!"

*Kurenai leads Fang into the smaller room, where Hinata sits at a piano. "I need you to pick a song. Hinata will play it for you on the piano."

*"Um...Twilight by Vanessa Carlton..."

*Hinata nods and starts to play.

*When Hinata gets to the introduction, Fang begins to sing. "I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own. But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown. And I always knew, what was right, I just didnt know that I might peel away and choose to with such a different sight."

*Kurenai looks over at Hinata, nodding.

*When the song finishes, Kurenai claps. "Wow. That was amazing."

*"Since you said both, I'm going to give you both drum music and the vocal music."

*"I trust you will be able to handle both."

*Fang nods "Thank you, and yes, i know i can"

*Kurenai smiles and opens the door, handing you a folder.

*"You can join Naruto in the drummers' section."

*Fang nods, takes the folder and walks out into the drummng section

*Naruto laughs and lifts up his hand for a high-five when you walk over. "Nice!"

*Fang high-fives and shakes her head at his childish antics.

"Hey Vanille! I see you like boners!"

Fang grabs a drum stick and throws it at the perverts head. "Ow, Dammit!"

Fang sits down glaring at the guy "next time think with the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs"

*Naruto chuckles as Kurenai steps before the group again. "And now, to kick off the school year, we're going to have a student sing for us. i need him and his 'band' to come down. They participated in a county-wide competition and won!"

*Gaara stands, as does Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

*"Here they are! Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will be performing 'All the Same' by the Sick Puppies!"

*"Good song..."

*Gaara steps up to the microphone, while Sakura and Sasuke takes their places behind him with their guitars. Naruto sits at the drum set, testing it.

*Kurenai moves off to the side as they start to play.

*"I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions I can't see them clearly."

*Snows jaw drops

*Fang listens, smiling

*"I don't care, no I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you. You've shownme eventually what you'll do. I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here."

*As the song ends, Gaara and the rest bow.

*Vanille jumps up and claps "That was AMaZinG!"

*Fang claps

*Everyone cheers, clapping

*Snow looks dumb struck "The kid can sing?"

*Kurenai smiles.

*"Very good" Fang smiles

*Gaara takes his seat beside Sasuke, smiling slightly.

*Naruto laughs and bounces back to his seat.

*"Good job Naruto"

*Naruto nods. "Thanks!"

*"Gaara. Fang. I need you two if you don't mind."

*Gaara sighs and stands back up.

*Fang raises and eyebrow and stands

*Kurenai looks over at Hinata and whispers somehting.

*Hinata nod and goes into the smaller room again.

*"Come with me please. Ebizou, get them started with warm-ups and such."

*Ebizou nods and steps up to the podium.

*Kurenai takes them to the smaller room, closing the door behind them.

*Hinata comes in with music and sits at the piano, sorting through it. "Here Kurenai-sensei."

*Kurenai hands the music to Gaara and Fang. "There is a state-wide competition coming up. I want you two to sing a duet together."

*"For now, Hinata will play the piano part. We'll get the rest of the band together later. So get practicing!"

*Gaara looks down at the music. "Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol."

*Fang smiles "Not a bad choice"

*Gaara shakes his head and hands the music back to Hinata. "I don't need it."

*Hinata shoves it back in the folder. "Ready?"

*Fang nods and smiles slightly

*Hinata starts playing.

*Fang nods to the music "I find the map and draw a straight line. Over rivers, farms, and state lines."

*Gaara sings with her, leaning against the wall.

*Hinata smiles and continues playing, getting a little louder.

*"Im miles from where you are. Im lying down on the cold ground, and I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms"

*Hinata finishes, smiling widely.

*Gaara shakes his head, smiling slightly.

*Hinata opens the door and gestures for them to leave. "I don't think you need to practice."

*Gaara chuckles and nods to Hinata before leaving.

*Fang follows after him

Gaara takes his seat beside Sasuke.

*Kurenai smiles and stops the band and chorus. "Ok everyone. Make sure to put your music away. Leave your instruments at your seats. I'll see you all at the game tonight!"

*Fang twirls her drum sticks around, smilling widely "Gotta love band"

*Vanille runs up and glomps her "So true!"

*Gaara talks to Sasuke and the rest of his little band, telling them of the competition.

*Naruto grins and jumps up and down. "Alright!"

*Fang shakes her head "That boy is such a spaz..."

*Gaara shakes his head as the rest of the class leaves.

*Kankuro laughs and ruffles his brother's hair. "Dam bro! You coulda warned me about that!"

*Gaara rolls his eyes.

*"Warned you about what?" Vanille asks

*"His singing skills."

*Temari rolls her eyes and slaps her brother on the shoulder. "It's not his fault you're deaf!"

Fang smiles "You kept it a secret?"

*Temari sighs. "Gaara's room is soundproofed."

*Fang laughs "Nice, wish i was as lucky" Glares slightly at Vanille and she smiles sheepishly

*Gaara chuckles.

*"We should get going. We need to get ready for the game. We'll see you guys there, right?"

*Snow laughs "yeah, see you guys later"


	10. Nothing Like a Football Game

-later that night-

Gaara sits down in the stands with his siblings, waiting for the game to start.

*Vanille runs up the bleaches and tackles Gaara "Hey Gaara!"

*Gaara blinks and catches her. "Hi Vanille."

*Vanille smiles and lets go and glomps Naruto

*Naruto laughs and catches her. "Hey!"

*"Vanille! Act your age not your shoe size!" Fang scolds walking up

*"Aw but Fang! Thats no fun!" Vanille pouts

*"Dont give me that look, you know it doesnt work on me."

*Vanille sighs and smiles "Fine, but I refuse to act any older than 10!"

*Fang sighs and shakes her head, a small smile on her lips "Do what you will"

*Naruto chuckles and sits down between Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke is sitting on the other side of Sakura.

*Vanille sits down next Hinata

*Hinata blushes slightly and smiles.

*Vanille smiles

*Fang sighs and takes a seat above them behind Vanille

*Gaara leans back against the row behind him, observing the crowds below.

*"OMG IT'S Gaara!" Matsuri squeals and launches up toward him. "I absolutely LOVED your singing!"

*Gaara sighs, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

*Fang raises an eyebrow "Fangirl much?"

*Matsuri looks over at Fang, crossing her arms. "And you're Fang right? What are you exactly? His new girlfriend?"

*"Now thats none of your business now is it?" Fang smiles gently over at her very convincingly

*Matsuri, frowns. "I don't remember hearing you had a girlfriend, Gaara..."

*"I never said that, you really should to what people say and not put words in thier mouth, it will end up getting you in trouble in life."

*Matsuri scowls at Fang and goes back to her friends, muttering to herself.

*Gaara sighs and relief. "Thanks."

*" No problem"

*Vanille looks back at Fang "You should really think things through before you say them..."

*Fang shrugs "I cant help it that my mouth works fast than my mind...Plus, it gives me a witty edge"

*Naruto laughs and pulls on Hinata's hand. "Come on Hina-chan!"

*Hinata blushes and goes with him.

*Sakura chuckles. "About time."

*"What, about time what?" Vanille asks

*Sakura looks over at her. "Hinata's had the biggest crush on him for a long time. It's about time they got together."

*""

*Sakura laughs and leans her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

*Vanille watches the game and then jumps up "I see Snow!"

*She dramatcally points to him

*Everyone laughs, including Gaara.

*"Calm down Vanille, we see him" Fang smiles and grabs her twins hand and pulls her down"

*"Just making sure you knew!"

*Sakura chuckles.

*Fang smiles and leans back

*Gaara watches the game, listening to his siblings bicker.

*"Bored?"

*Gaara shrugs.

*Fang quirks and eyebrow "Sorry, i dont speak shoulder"

*Gaara rolls his eyes. "It's alright. I'm just used to it."

*"Its never good when someone gets used to something"

*He rolls his eyes again. "That much is true."

*Fang laughs quietly

*Naruto comes back with Hinata, jumping up and down. "Did you see that!"

*"Hm?"

*"What? What did i miss?" Vanille stands up and looks around

*Naruto points toward the field. "That touchdown! Damn! Snow is good!"

*Vanille cheers loudly "Go Snow! WOOT!"

*Fang nods "I know he is, hell, look at the size of him!"

*Everyone laughs or chuckles.

*Vanille sits back down only to jump back up "I want hot chocolate!"

*"Then go get some"

*"I dont want to go alone..."

*"But im comfortable Vanille" Fang whines dramatically

*Vanille stomps her foor "I. Want. Hot. Chocolate."

*Fang crosses her arms "Im not moving"

*"...Then I'll make you move" Vanille jumps on Fang and begins messing with her hair

*"Gah! Gerrof Me! Dammit! Vanillle!"

*Gaara watches amused

*"I'll get off if you come with me to get hot chocolate" Vanille sing-songs

*Fang groans in defeat "Fine, but your buying me Skittles!"

*Vanille jumps up and claps "Okey dokey!"

*Gaara smiles slightly

*Fang sighs and stands up, running a hand through her now messed up hair " After you"

*Vanille grabs Fangs wrist and runs down the bleachers

*Gaara chuckles softly

*Not three minutes later theyre back Vanille holding a cup of hot chocolate and a Twix

*Fang sits back down

*Gaara smiles slightly and goes back to watching the game

*Vanille leans back against Fangs legs and watches the game "Fang can I have some skittles"

*"Hell no"

*Fang opens them and pops a few in her mouth

*Naruto looks down at the crowd, eyes wide. "Uhm... Gaara..?

*"Hm..?"

*"Don't look down."

*Gaara looks down anyway and sighs. "Great."

*Fang looks over "What?"

*Sakura hisses and cracks her knuckles. "A bunch of bastards who think they rule the school, aka the Akatsuki."

*Fang looks down and raises an eyebrow while analyzing them "Hm...Think theyd get mad if I said something?" Vanille smacks Fangs leg "Dont even think about it! Youll end up causing more trouble!" Fang chuckles "Keep your pants on, I was only thinking out loud..."

*Gaara grimaces, looking over at Naruto. "Think they'll try anything?"

*Naruto shakes his head, glaring in their direction. "They wouldn't dare."

*"Im guessing theyve done stupid shit before?"

*Gaara nods. "You could say that."

*"Hm..." Fang turns back to the game, lost in thought

*"Hey look! It's the emo bastard Gaara!" Hidan points out, walking up the stairs.

*Gaara frowns, tensing slightly.

*Kakuzu steers him toward the other end of the bleachers.

*"Not now Hidan."

*Hidan tries to get him to let go. "Let me the fuck go you bastard!"

*Fang stiffens and glares over at Hidan "What the Hell is his problem? Bastard."

*Hidan hears her and turns. "Look whose talking bitch!"

*"Hidan."

*Hidan turns grumbling. "Yes Pein?"

*"Enough."

*"Call me bitch and Ill show you one asshole!"

*Hidan looks past Pein and sneers at Fang.

Fang glares back at him while Vanille looks worriedly between Fang and Hidan

*Hidan smirks and continues walking with Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan.

*"Fang..."

*"Yes Vanille?" Fang asks in a forced voice

*"I didnt like that look..." Vanille looks over at Fang

*"Dont worry about it Vanille" Fang smiles and hugs her

*Vanille sighs and relaxes slightly

*Gaara is lost in thought.

*Naruto and the rest of the group scowl, except Hinata, who looks worried.

*Fang sighs and watches the game, ignoring the change in the atmospher

*Gaara stands up and walks down the stairs.

*Naruto looks after and sighs.

*Fang watches him leave "Is he going to be okay?"

*Naruto shrugs. "He will be..."

*He mumbles, "Maybe."

Fang narrows eyes in thought and goes back to thinking

*Gaara wonders around the track, hands in his pockets.

*Fang sighs and gets up "Im getting a drink, you guys need anything?"

*Naruto shakes his head, as does the rest of the group.

*Vanille grabs some money and hands it to Fang "I want candy, I dont care what kind, i just want some" Fang nods and walks down to the consession stand

*Gaara rubs the bridge of his nose as he leans against the side of the concession stand.

*"Hey Sasori. Look who it is."

*Gaara looks up, seeing Deidara and Sasori.

*Sasori sighs. "So?"

*"Well don't we have something to tell him?"

*"Deidara, no. We don't wanna-"

*"Be late I know. Just watch your back. The worst of your problems are yet to come."

*Deidara walks away with Sasori following him.

*Gaara sighs and crosses his arms.

*Fang leans agaist the side of building having heard everything that they said " What is that supposed to mean Garra?"

*Gaara turns, looking at her.

*"How much of that did you hear?"

*"Um...97 to 100 percent of it I believe..."

*Gaara frowns and sighs. "Then you're guess is as good as mine."

*Fang narrows her eyes in thought and bites her lip subconsiously

*Gaara looks over at the bleachers at the Akatsuki. He closes his eyes and sighs.

*"Gaara..."

*He looks up. "Hm?"

*"If you ever need anything, just ask. Not just me, but everyone."

*He nods, sighing.

*"...There anything you want to tell me?"

*"You know when Naruto told you about when I transformed before?"

*"Yeah"

*"They were the cause of one of them."

*"So they know?"

*He nods. "That's why they attacked me. They wanted to see him. They wanted me to join they're group."

*"By the looks of it they still want you"

*He shrugs. "Ain't gonna happen."

*"I figured as much...I dont like them...Hidan mostly, but i still dont like them"

*He sighs.

*Fang looks over and smiles slightly "Cheer up emo boy, we're winning"

*He rolls his eyes. "Optimist."

*"Not in the slightist, realist"

*He chuckles. "If you say so."

*Fang smiles

*He smiles slightly and looks at the scoreboard. "Almost time for the party."

he follows his gaze and nods "Yeah"

*He stands up and stretches. "We should go back up before they send Naruto after us."

"Thatd be smart" she opens her Garorade and takes a drink

*Gaara starts walking back up, looking over at the game.

*Fang walks beside him and pulls out Vanilles sweet tarts and eats some of them

*Gaara stops at the bottom of the stairs. "Ladies first."

*Fang smiles "Why thank you good sir" and walks up, laughing silently

*Gaara rolls his eyes, smiling slightly as he takes his seat again.

*Naruto leans forward, catching Gaara's eye and smirking slightly.

*Gaara rolls his eyes.

*Fang tosses Vanille her sweet tarts and takes her seat

*"Fang you ate them!"

*"Pay backs a bitch sis"

*Vanille pouts and pops one in her mouth

-game ends a little while later-

*Naruto finishes jumping up and down, hugging Hinata, who blushes.

*Sakura cheers, standing up with the rest of the crowd.

*Gaara claps.

*Vanille jumps on Fangs back and cheers

*Fang holds her up easily and cheers along with her

*Temari smiles. "Now it's time to party!"

*Vanille jumps off and lands in front of Fang "Heck yeah!"

*Temari looks over at Gaara. "You wanna lead them to the house?"

*Gaara shrugs. "Sure."

*"Ok, he'll tell you how to get there. See ya in a few!"

*She takes off with Kankuro and some of their group.

*"We should probably wait for Snow..."

*Gaara nods. "Fine by me."

*He sits back down, leaning back against the row behind him

*The Akatsuki walk by as they leave.

*Deidara looks at Gaara and waves, grinning evilly.

*Hidan smirks at Fang, whispering as he passes her, "Later bitch."

"Make a date bastard." she shoots back breezily

*Hidan chuckles. "I would love to sacrifice you. I'm sure Jashin would approve." He continues down the stairs, exiting with the rest of his group.

Fang shakes her head "I would love to feed him to my B-"

*Vanille hits Fangs arm and gives her a pointed look. Fang sighs and crosses her arms

*"Hey guys! enjoy the game?" Snow runs up and gets tackled by Vanille "You did AMaZinG!"

*Gaara stands, clapping. "Nice job."

*Fang nods "Im shocked a complete klutz like you can actually run in a straight line"

*Snow gives her a blank look "Thanks Fang"

*Fang smiles "Anytime"

*Gaara shakes his head, smiling slightly.

*Snow smiles "Okay, Im ready to party!"

*Gaara smiles slightly. "I guess I'm your GPS."

*"Um...I dont think youd fit on my motorcycle..."

*Gaara shrugs. "It's ok. I'll still make it there before you will. Anyway..."

*He proceeds to tell Snow the directions to get to his house.

*"Got it?"

"Snow nods "Yeah"

*"I'll see you guys there then." He closes his eyes and disappears in a swirl of sand.

Fang watches were he left "I still need to get used to that..." They walk out into the parking lot, talking.


	11. Party Time

Fang watches were he left "I still need to get used to that..." They walk out into the parking lot, talking.

Snow gets on his motorcycle with along with Vanille and Fang and they speed off to thier destination

*Temari opens the front door, waving. "Hey guys!"

Snow walks in smiling wide "Hey!"

*Vanille hugs Temari "Heya!"

*Fang nods her head

*Temari chuckles and hugs Vanille back. "Food's in the kitchen through the living room."

*Snow rushes into the kitchen "Food!"

*"Men." Temari rolls her eyes and heads into the living room, closing the door.

*Fang nods "Cant live with them cant live...nope, thats just about it"

*Temari laughs. "I agree with you wholeheartedly!"

*Naruto and the gang are laughing, watching movies.

-upstairs-

*Gaara pulls out his guitar, tuning it.

*Vanille runs around the room, high on sugar

*Fang watches her run, amused

*Naruto stands up does his impressions of various students and people, making everyone laugh and fall over.

*Gaara plays a few random chords, nodding satisified.

*Fang shakes her head at the group of kids "You're all mad."

*Naruto just grins and laughs.

*Fang shakes her head and glances around, notices Gaaras gone and frowns slightly

*Kankuro pops in another movie, Scary Movie.

*Naruto fist pumps. "Yes! I love this movie!"

*Fang shakes her head "You would like that movie..."

*Naruto raises an eyebrow.

*"Are you going to try to deny it?"

*"... No!"

*Fang laughs "Thats what I thought"

*Naruto smiles and goes back to watching the movie.

*Fang sneaks upstairs while everyones watching the movie

*Gaara adjusts his straps and starts playing.

*-laughter is heard from downstairs-

Fang looks around "wonder whats behind door number 1..."

*Fang knocks

*-nothing-

*"Hm...maybe number two" She knocks on the second door

*Gaara doesn't hear it as he continues playing.

*Fang has a feeling its the one and turns the knob

*Gaara doesn't notice.

*She cracks the door open and peaks in

*Gaara is sitting on the floor, playing "I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica.

*"If you were dead or still alive, I don't care. I don't care."

*He finishes and pulls the strap over his head.

*Fang slips in and leans against the wall " Story of a our lives huh"

*Gaara turns, looking confused. "When did you...?"

*"While you were playing."

*He frowns, standing up. "I didn't hear you..."

*Fang smiles apologeticaly "I have a habit of sneaking up on people..."

*Gaara ponders this for a second before putting his guitar away.

*"How many instruments can you play?"

*Gaara shrugs. "You name it."

"Sax"

*Gaara goes to the armoire and pulls out a saxophone. He starts playing a blues song.

*Fang blinks "Clarinet?"

*Gaara does the same with the clarinet, continuing the blue-sy song.

*Fang stares shocked "How about a piano?"

*"Keyboard suffice? The piano is downstairs..."

*". . ."

*"You gonna answer the question?"

*"...I thought I was the only person wierd enough to learn that many instruments..."

*Gaara shrugs. "I had to something since I can't sleep. Might as well make it something useful."

*Fang smiles slightly "I suppose"

*Gaara sits by his computer, shutting off the rest of the music. "I'd ask why you came... But that'd be a stupid question."

*"No question is stupid, it just depends on the person asking it"

*"Ok then. Why did you come up here? Of all the people I've met, you're the only one whose ever came into my room."

*"Well I feel honored. And to answer your stupid question they were watching Scary Movie and Ive seen it more than enough times to memorize it."

*Gaara sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Go figure."

*"They watch it alot?"

*"... He watches it so often even Naruto doesn't believe it."

*"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn"

*"Yea."

*Fang looks around his room "So, im the only person,aside from your siblings,that has been inside your room?"

*"Not even Temari and Kankuro has been in here since we moved in."

*"..."

*"..." Gaara sighs and stands up, putting his instruments away.

*"Im sorry, I shouldnt have intruded..." Fang gets up

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang smiles apologeticaly and walks to his door

*Gaara nods, closing his eyes. He whispers, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Fang stops and looks over her shoulder "You sure youre okay with that?"

*Gaara pauses then nods. "It's just..." He hangs his head. "I guess... I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll loose control again. I don't get close to people because I don't want to hurt them. But... you... You're different."

*Fang turns around and looks over at him. "You dont have to explain, believe me...I know."

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang walks over and quickly hugs him and lets go

*Gaara opens his eyes and turns around.

*Fang sighs "I dont really know what to do, you seem sad and the only sad person ive known is Vanille and hugs make her feel better, like shes not alone. Im not sure if thats the way for you also...but I just want you to know that your not alone, thats what friends are here for."

*He nods. "I know...Thank you."

*Fang smiles "You dont need to thank me"

*Gaara shrugs. "And what are you gonna do if I do?"

*"I'll kick your ass and lock Naruto in here with you so no one can here your screams for help when he finally turns you insane"

*"... Good point."

*Fang laughs

*Gaara smiles and hugs you quickly.

*Fang blinks and hugs back

*Gaara lets go.

*Fang smiles slightly and lets go

*-a huge thump is heard from below, shaking the floor-

*"What the-"

*-the whole house shakes-

*"Hell?"

*"Naruto..."

*"What the Fuck is he doing? "

*"I have no clue..."

*-another thump is heard below Gaara, almost splitting the floor-

*Gaara is thrown forwards, right into you. "I'm gonna kill him-"

*Fang falls backwards, her back and head colliding with the floor "Ouch, No, I am!"

*Gaara shakes his head as the thumping slows to a halt. "Are you okay? Uhm..."

*-Gaara landed right on top of you.- "I didn't hurt you did I?"

*Fang blinks and looks at him "No, you didnt, gravity, the floor, and apparently Naruto did"

*"..." Gaara starts to get up, careful not to push on you.

*"Hey Gaara are you o- The Hell?" Temari's eyes go wide.

*Fang turns her head toward Temari, eyes wide

*Temari crosses her arms. "And this is...?"

*"A result of Naruto's stupidity."

*Temari raises an eyebrow.

*Fang shifts slightly

*Gaara looks down. "Sorry."

*Fang sits up and rubs head. wincing slightly

*Gaara sits beside you. "You ok?"

*Temari sighs. "Don't worry about Naruto. I'll take care of him."

*Temari leaves, shutting his door.

*"Yeah, Ive been hit harder"

Gaara frowns. "May I?"

*"Be my guest"

*Gaara gently lies a hand on your head, healing it.

*Fang reaches back and touches it,shocked

*Gaara smiles slightly. "Better?"

*Fang nods slowly "Yeah...how did you...?"

*"Chakra."

*"...What the heck is that?"

*Gaara sighs and starts explaining chakra, jutsus, etc...

*Fang sits there taking in the new information

*Gaara finishes and stands, stretching.

*"Thats pretty...intresting?"

*Gaara offers you a hand.

*She grabs ahold of it and stands up

*Gaara stretches some more, sighing

*"Well sorry if im not that entertaining" Fang says with mock hurt

*Gaara rolls his eyes.

*Fang smirks and sits on his bed "Question, If you dont sleep why do you have a bed?"

*Gaara shrugs. "Temari."

*Fang sighs and falls backwards and looks up at the ceiling, thinking

*Gaara sits on the edge. "What's so fascinating about my ceiling?"

*"What isnt fascinating about it?"

*Gaara rolls his eyes.

*"...I dont think like normal people. I think about the stories rooms could tell if they were able to. About what the trees would say and how one thing effects another. I analyz and profile and wonder what happens when we leave this place..."

*Gaara sits on the floor, leaning against the bed. "I see."

"Do you?" Fang rolls over onto her stomach and looks at him "Is it possible to see things through the eyes of another? To go past all unknown and try to figure out why things are the way they are. The Sky blue, grass green...why the Alphabet is A, B, C instead of N, R, Q? Or am I just insane like everyone else says?"

*Gaara chuckles. "First of all, you'd have to define insane."

*"Its the opposite of normal and a very close cousin to abnormal I believe" Fang smiles slightly

*Gaara chuckles again.

*He leans his head against the bed, and looks up at you. "And you obviously have nothing better to do with your time."

*"I dont sleep much"

*"Ditto."

*Fang sighs "And I usually spend most of time thinking, with my music, or fighting"

*Gaara sits back up straight and turns around. He leans his head against his hands and looks at you. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

*"Um...not sure"

*Gaara smiles, chuckling. "That I highly doubt."

*"Orly?"

*Gaara sits up, tilting his head to the side. "Yes. Really."

*"Then what do you think about that?"

*Gaara smirks and stands up.

Fang raises an eyebrow "What are you up to...?"

*"Nothing."

*"Your smirking. I dont know about you, but when i smirk, im usually planning something"

*"Hm... That is very true."

Fang sits up and crosses her legs "So are you going to answer my question?"

"No." Gaara sighs and sits on bed. He rubs neck, tilting head to the side

Fang raises eyebrow "Your neck sore?"

Gaara shrugs

Fang crosses arms "What did I tell you about the shrugs, its not an answer."

Gaara sighs. "A little."

Fang sits down behind him "May I?"

Gaara nods. "Just... Don't go too far down."

Fang blinks "Ooooookay..." and begins massaging his neck in smooth circular movments

Gaara relaxes, closing my eyes

*Fang works her palms into his neck gently

Gaara sighs.

*"Whats eating you?"

Gaara sighs and stands up. "I might as well show you." I pull my shirt off, revealing scars all across my back. "That's what."

*Fangs eyes go wide "Holy Fuck! Why didn't you say something?

*"And that's why I didn't say anything right away. I've had them for most of my life."

*"Fuck, do they still hurt?"

Gaara shakes head. "I'm just not comfortable with people seeing them. They blow it out of proportion." I turn and sit across from you

*Fang sighs "I guess everyone has thier own scares."

Gaara shrugs. "Just thought you should know."

*Fang blinks "Okay, now this is bothering me a little bit. Youve only known me for, what, two days, and youre telling me all of this...Why?"

*"Because I know I can trust you."

*"Ha, you have more trust than I do, thats for damn sure..."

Gaara tilts head. "Ok..."

*Fang laughs

Gaara sighs

*Fang reaches over and touches his shoulder "Thanks for telling me."

Gaara looks down, looking confused.

Fang tilts head to the side

Gaara shakes head, snapping back to reality

Fang shrugs it off and smiles slightly "Do you know what time it is?"

Gaara shakes head.

*"And I forgot my phone...Think its safe to go downstairs?"

Gaara pauses "Hm... More than likely."

Fang throws his shirt at him and smirks "Put a shirt on, youre going to give your fangirls a nosebleed"

Gaara rolls eyes and puts it on

Fang smiles and opens the door

Gaara follows

Fang walks down the stairs and hears Snows snores

Gaara rolls eyes

Fang peaks out and stifles a laugh when she sees Vanille and Naruto passed out on each other and Snow laying across Temari

Gaara shakes head

*"Out like lights, I cant believe it..."

Gaara chuckles

Fang blinks, raises an eyebrow and smirks, reaching into her back pocket

Gaara tilts head to the side

Fang pulls out Sharpies, offers one to Gaara, still smirking "You wanna?"

Gaara shrugs and takes one. "Whatever you do, do NOT mark on Temari."

*"Or better yet, do and blame it on Snow

Gaara shrugs and marks on Naruto's face

Fang crouches down and draws a handlebar moustache on Snow

Gaara moves on to Kankuro

Fang laughs and draws on Vanille

Gaara continues around the room

Fang pulls out some duct tape and duct tapes Snow to Temari

Gaara shakes head, smiling slightly

*"They definately have the hots for each other, I can feel it"'

Gaara nods

Fang finishes and twirls the duct tape wall "Id tape him to the wall, but hed prolly wake up..."

Gaara rolls eyes and finishes

Fang crosses her arms and smiles, observing the handy work and sighs "I always feel so much better after causing some chaos"

Gaara rolls eyes again and hands you the Sharpie, picking up your phone. "You might need this."

*"I know i will"

Gaara chuckles and goes back upstairs

Fang follows, smiling


	12. The Morning After

-the next morning-

"Fang! hurry up, i want to eat sometime before I die of starvation!"

*Fangs eye twitches "Snow, get the Hell out of the kitchen!"

*"Why? Youre not cooking fast enough!"

*"OUT!"

*"Fine. Women I swear..."

*Fang sighs as she hears him walk out and continues making breakfast

*Gaara walks in, leaning against the door and watching you.

*Fang hears someone walk in and throws the knife behind her, towards the person *Knife sticks into the wall right beside Gaaras head *"Snow, I thought I told you stay out until I was done and to stop nagging me! Now get out and if you come back here I wont miss next time!"

*Gaara chuckles and pulls the knife out of the wall. "But I don't think the wall was disturbing you."

*Fang freezes *Oh Shit Moment*

*Gaara shakes head and puts the knife in the sink.

*Fang turns around, biting lip "Hey Gaara..."

*"Good morning."

*"...morning..."

*Gaara looks around. "Need help?"

*"Not really, as you can see, I get easily aggravated when cooking..."

*Gaara chuckles and nods. "I'll try and keep him out of the kitchen then."

*Fang sighs, irritated "Youd think that hed have the common sense to leave the person whos cooking his food and can easily posion it alone. God I swear one day Im going to give him food posioning on purpose. He just comes in and nags, never shutting up, going on and on and on about how god damn hungry he is and how im not working fast enough!"

*Gaara chuckles. "Well I think you're doing fine." He walks out, talking to Naruto and Snow.

*Fang sighs and continues cooking

*Naruto bounces in, waltzing over to you. "Morning!"

*Fang looks over her shoulder and smiles "Morning"

*Naruto leans against the counter, raising an eyebrow. "So."

*Fang flips the waffles "So what?"

*"You got a crush on someone?"

*Fang freezes and raises an eyebrow "That definately wasnt a personal and random question at all...

*Naruto smiles and tilts his head. "So do you?"

*Fang shrugs

*"... ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

*Fang jumps "God Dammit! Fine! Yes, I kinda like someone!"

*"Who?"

*"..."

*"I won't tell anybody. I promise."

*"...ne-mumbles-"

*"What was that?"

*Fang sighs "Neji, happy?"

*Naruto thinks, then nods.

*Fang sighs "Its not a big deal, everyone gets crushes. Right Naruto." Gives him a pointed loo

*Naruto blushes slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

*Fang crosses her arms "Dont even try to insult my intelligence."

*"..." Naruto sighs. "FINE!"

*Fang smirks triumphantly "You have something to tell me blondie?"

*"... Not now. I used to -USED TO- have a crush on your sister. But I have Hinata-chan."

*Fang smiles "Thats all I needed"

*Naruto rolls his eyes and walks out, helping Gaara restrain Snow from entering.

*Fang finishes and sighs "Come and get it"

*They let Snow go, stepping out of the way.

*Snow runs in and begins eating everything

*Fang pulls out a wooden spoon "Leave some for the rest of them!"

*"Buf ifs sow gewd!"

*"I dont care, they need to eat too, dammit!"

*Fang glares at him and he slows his eating

*Everyone laughs and trickles into the kitchen.

*Fang sits on the counter with the dreaded wooden spoon of doom, keeping Snow in check

*Naruto laughs and sits on the counter next to Hinata

*Vanille grabs some waffles and reaches for the syrup

*"ahem"

*Vanille frowns slightly and withdraws her hand

*Fang smiles as her sister puts some jelly on her waffles

*Gaara leans against the wall, talking to Neji and Shikamaru

*Snow reaches for some more food and Fang snaps his hand with the spoon

*"Ouch! Dammit woman!"

*"You have eaten enough to feed all of Gran Pulse, let the others eat"

*Snow crosses his arms and pouts

*-others eat-

*Fang sighs and leans back, smiling slightly


	13. Another Game, With a Twist

-football game later that week-

*-everyone is at the game, talking and laughing-

*Gaara is seated by his siblings, watching people silently.

*Fang is carrying Vanille on her back, walking up the bleachers, smilling

*Naruto looks over at Gaara and sighs.

Vanille folds her arms over Fangs head and smiles brightly "Heyas!" Fang looks up at her sis, smiling slightly "hey guys...Vanille you can get off now..."

*"What if i dont want to?"

*"...Then I'll drop you."

*"Nuuuuu!"

*"..Yeah..."

*"Five more minutes!"

*"Five more seconds"

*"But-!"

*"One."

*Vanille jumps off, pouting

*Gaara sighs, looking up at the sky.

*Temari watches him and sighs, turning to whisper to Kankuro.

*He shrugs. "I don't know."

*Fang smiles and hugs her sister "You know you love me"

*"I dont have a choice"

*"...You wound me sis"

*Vanille smiles and hugs back "I know!"

*Fang laughs and sits down behind Vanille

*Naruto stands up, walking over to stand in front of Gaara, talking softly to him.

*Gaara shrugs.

*Naruto sighs, walking back to Hinata and the gang.

*Fang blinks "Whats up with him?"

*Naruto shrugs.

Fang crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow

*Naruto sighs and drags Fang away from everyone.

*Fang is dragged

*"It might be because I told him."

*Fang blinks "Told him what?"

*"... You. Crush. Neji."

*Fang blinks again "I got over that"

*"Yea well Gaara doesn't know that."

*"Why would he go all emo because of that? It was just a crush!"

*Naruto sighs. "Are you really that blind? He likes you!"

*Fang blinks once, twice...three times.

*Naruto rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You knew it. You just didn't want to say anything!"

Fang just stares at him

Naruto sighs, rubbing his nose.

*"Actually...I had no idea..." Fang says quietly

*"Seriously? Were you not listening to him? You were the only person he let in his room. I'M not even allowed in there."

*"Well, I kinda snuck in and i thought he didnt want to be mean and kick me out..."

*Naruto rolls his eyes and sighs. "Well I think you should go over there and talk to him. He's been like this all week. It's been driving me nuts."

*Fang nods "Okay..."

*Naruto nods, heading back over to Hinata.

*"Hey Gaara!" Deidara yells as he walks up the stairs.

*Gaara glares. "What do you want?"

*"We just wanna talk... Why does everyone assume we'd hurt you?"

*"Because you have before."

*"Well..." Deidara sighs, "We're not. We just wanna talk to you."

*Gaara sighs and stands up. "Fine. We'll talk."

*Fang walks over to where Gaara was, but doesnt see him.

*Gaara walks beside Deidara, who is rambling about art being a bang.

*Deidara leads him to the shelterhouse and gestures for him to go inside. "They'll let us talk for a bit without any interuptions."

*Gaara sighs and walks in wearily.

*Deidara tackles him from behind, trying to pin him to the ground.

*Sasori comes out of the shadows and kneels beside them. "Careful Deidara. You don't want to hurt him too badly."

*Naruto looks around, frowning. "I got a bad feeling..."

Fang looks around, eyes narrowed. Sensing the air "Somethings wrong...Hey, did you guys see where Gaara went?"

*Temari shakes her head. "Last I seen, that Deidara guy was over here talking to him."

*Naruto stands up and walks over. "You sense it too?"

*Fang nods "I dont like it..." she rubs her arms

*Naruto shakes his head. "I don't either. They couldn't have gone far..." He snaps his fingers. "I'm so stupid! Hey Kiba? Can we borrow Akamaru for a little while?"

*Kiba shrugs. "Sure... But I'm coming with you."

*Naruto nods. "Ok."

*Fang glares slightly at nothing in particular "Come on."


	14. Lost and Found

*Fang glares slightly at nothing in particular "Come on."

*Kiba and Akamaru lead the down the stairs, in search of Gaara. Akamaru takes off, Kiba following and waving his arms. "Come on! We're gonna loose him!"

*Fang sprints forward, catching up to Akamaru and them

*Kiba points to the shelterhouse. "Looks like they went that way. But there's another person with them..."

*"Sasori. Deidara's 'partner.'"

*Kiba nods. "Want me to get the others?"

*Fang growls "I dont think itll be safe..."

*Naruto nods. "But don't attack. Not yet."

*Kiba nods and takes off with Akamaru.

*Naruto turns to Fang. "Ready?"

*"You dont even have to ask"

*Naruto smiles sadly and goes inside.

*Fang follows swiftly

*Deidara cackles from above the door, falling behind them and locking the door. "Look what we have here. The Kyuubi and the Gaara's little girlfriend. Hidan says hello by the way."

*Fang crouches down in a fighting position, eyes alight with anger "Too bad you wont be able to realay a message to my dear sweet bastard."

*Deidara laughs. "What? You're gonna fight me? Pathetic." He whips out several clay birds and they fly towards them.

*Naruto ducks, dragging Fang down. "They're bombs!"

*Fang nods "Got it"

*"You got him?"

*Fang smirks "No problem"

*Naruto chuckles. "Wish I could stick around and watch, but my best friend needs me."

*"GO"

*Naruto takes off toward the other side of the building.

*Deidara cackles, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "I'm gonna show you the real meaning of art."

*"Im sure you are" Fang rolls her eyes and stands up. Her dual bladed lance appears in her hand and she smiles "And I'll show you the real meaning of fighting for your life"

Deidara grins and whips out his hands again, this time with spiders.

*Fang crouches

*The birds around her explode.

*Fang twirls staff around quickly, creating an air shield for herself

*Deidara grins and sends the spiders towards her, jumping and bouncing their way across the floor and ceiling.

Fang jumps up, her eyes closed and breaks the ones that get in her way to Deidara

*Deidara back up, eventually hitting the wall.

*Fang brings the edge of her lance to his throat, the blade right by his carotid artery. Her eyes glitter maliciously

*Deidara cackles. "Think again." He explodes.

*Fang is thrown backwards, places hands on the ground and flips over. straightens with her lance at the ready

*The real Deidara smirks and grabs her from behind, a kunai to her throat. "I think you'd be much prettier if you exploded."

*Fang grabs his hand with the Kunai and twists it away. spins around and punches him in the mouth. (Falcon Punch!)

*Deidara spits out a few teeth, frowning.

*Fang swings lance, nailling him in the chest harder than she hit Gaara

*Deidara flies back into the opposite wall.

She pins him there, a scowl on her face and carefully hits him in the pressure points to freeze his body

*Deidara scowls.

*Fang glares at him icily "Dont. Fuck. With. My. Friends. Got it?"

*Deidara cackles. "Just because I can't move doesn't mean I've lost."

*He cackles as he starts to explode. (for the last time.)

*Fang steps back glaring still

Naruto wanders around in the dark, trying to find his friend. "Dammit. Where are they..."

*Fang starts running toward Naruto was heading, cautiously

*Naruro listens and pinpoints Gaara's heavy breathing. He runs toward it.

*Fang hears running and follows after

*"Gaara!"

*Gaara blocks Sasori's attack, running under it and kicking him in the ribs.

*Sasori growls. "Stupid. I'm a puppet. It's not gonna hurt!" Sasori grabs Gaara's leg and slams him into the wall.

*Fang hears yelling and quietly sneaks closer

*Naruto growls and lunges toward Sasori. "You bastard!"

*Sasori side-steps and picks him up by his hoodie. "Another Jinchuuriki? It's my lucky day."

*Fang taps Sasori on the shoulder

*Sasori turns. "Who-"

*Fang punches him in the jaw "And look, another Akatsuki idiot. It must be my lucky day"

Sasori staggers back, dropping Naruto.

*Naruto sputters and inches his way over to Gaara, who hasn' t moved in the minute.

*"Gaara..."

*Fang spares a glance over to them before glaring over at Sasori

*Sasori takes a step forward. "You finally killed Deidara, did you? About time he died. I've been trying to kill him for years."

*"Bastard needed to learn to stop monolouging, it gets annoying"

*Sasori chuckles deeply. "That it was."

*He lunges at her, swinging his arm around.

*Fang grabs his arm, twists, and pulls it off

*Sasori chuckles as different compartments open on it, spitting out kunai and poison.

*Naruto sets his head on Gaara's chest. "Come on Gaara. Don't leave me like this..."

*Fang throws his arm over her shoulder, getting cut by a kunai on the arm

*Swings lance around and knocks Sasoris head off and knocks it far away:

*-muffled thump and cursing-

*"Fang! Find Sakura! Hurry!"

*"Where the Hell is she?"

*"Where we came in!"

Fang takes off

*Naruto curses loudly and starts to do cpr, pumping on his chest. "Come on Gaara!"

*-the rest of the gang enter-

*Sakura looks around, pulling Sasuke with her. "They have to be around here somewhere..."

*Kiba sniffs. "Someone died here..."

*Fang runs up to Sakura and grabs her arm "Follow me, eveyone else stay here!" pulls Sakura back to Gaara

*Sakura is dragged. "Why? What happened?"

*"..Im not sure..."

*Sakura sees Gaara and curses, sprinting the rest of the way.

*Fang sprints ahead "What the Hell happened?"

*Naruto shrugs as Sakura takes over.

*She puts her hands on him, cursing as they glow green. "There's still a heartbeat... But it's really faint...Naruto, I need you to talk to Gaara."

*Naruto shakes his head. "No. Fang I think you should do it."

*Sakura moves her hands lower, healing his broken ribs.

*"...What am I supposed to say...?"

*Naruto raises an eyebrow. "I think you know."

Fang swallows and sighs "Gaara...I know you can hear...And I want you to know that youre not allowed to die. You have to keep breathing, please. For your friends, for everyone...for me...please. Just keep breathing..."

*Sakura moves lower, cursing quietly. "I don't know what happened, but Shukaku's gone. That's why he's not healing."

*Naruto looks over, eyes wide. "It's gone?"

*"How is that possible?"

*Sakura nods. "They must have used some extraction jutsu or something... They must have been planning this for awhile..."

*"...Does that mean Gaaras...dead?"

*Sakura shake her head. "Not if I having to say about it. I need to keep talking to him. Try to draw him out."

*Sakura resumes healing, sweat slowly dripping down her face. She wipes it off and goes down to his legs. "Naruto, hold him still."

*Naruto nods, holding him down.

*Sakura resets his leg, bones cracking.

*Fang moves toward Gaaras head and sets his head in her lap "Remember, we still have a contest to win. How am I supposed to sing without my partner? And what would all your fangirls do without you?" She laughs humorlessly

Sakura continues healing his legs. "Keep going Fang."

*Fang runs her fingers through his hair "Not only that, but who will keep Naruto at least slightly controled? And Shikamaru needs you. Hell, everyone does. You may not know it, but you play a big role in everyones life."

*Sakura finishes, wiping her hand across her forehead. "That's all I can do."

*Naruto sighs and squeezes her shoulder gently.

*Fang continues to run fingers through his hair.

*Sakura leans forward, listening intently. "His hearbeat... It's... getting stronger. But it needs to get restarted. Now. Or he could get some serious damage..."

*"Is this the whole picture, or is it just the start. Is this the way you love me, youre capturing my heart..." Fang sings softly

Fang continues to sing softly to him "And Im here to stay, nothing can separate us. And I know, im okay. You cradle me gently, wrapped in ur arms. Im home..."

*Gaara stirs slightly, eyelids fluttering.

Fang still has her eyes closed, singing softly " You cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms. Im home..."

*Gaara opens his eyes slowly, blinking.

*Naruto grins and hugs Sakura, who is crying.

*Fang still has eyes closed running fingers through Gaaras hair and bitting her lip slightly

*Gaara gently pokes her nose, trembling. "Open your eyes. It's time for you to wake up."

*Fang jumps slightly her eyes opening wide

*Gaara chuckles softly before coughing, sitting up.

*"Take it easy"

*Gaara turns to face her.

Fang slaps his arm lightly "You know you scared the shit outta me, right"

*Gaara rolls his eyes.

*Fang smiles slightly "How are you feeling?"

*"Tired... Did you really mean it?"

*"Did I mean what?"

*"Everything you said."

*Fang looks away and nods "...yeah..."

Gaara looks down "I see."

*Fang stays silent

Gaara sighs and pulls you close, hugging her to him. "I'm sorry..."

*Fang blinks "Why are you sorry?"

Gaara doesn't answer, closing his eyes

*Fang hugs him back, confused

"I thought... I didn't deserve you," he whispers. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

*Fang shakes her head "You didnt hurt me and dont you ever think that you dont deserve something or I'll kick your ass into the next century"

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang closes eyes

*Gaara lets go. "We should get out of here."

Fang nods and stands up, offering hand

*Gaara takes it.

*Naruto helps Sakura up, grinning at Gaara. "Hey. Bout time you woke up."

*Gaara rolls his eyes, smiling slightly.

*Fang pushes Naruto "Youre one to talk, the way you were fighting it seemed you were sleep walking"

*Naruto chuckles and leads the way back to the others.

*Sasuke promptly takes Sakura from Naruto, taking her home.

*Naruto sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll see ya all later then." He walks out, followed by most of the gang.

*Temari and Kankuro walk over, arms crossed. "You're staying in bed."

*"Even if it means making you stay there."

*Fang smiles "I guess theyre telling you"

Gaara sighs and nods. "So it seems."

*Temari nods to Fang as Gaara limps out with Kankuro. "Thank you. And I'll be expecting you during the week so you can keep him entertained during his bed rest."

*Fang opens her mouth to answer but gets tackled by Vanille "Where were you? You missed the game!"

*Temari chuckles and follows her brothers home.

*Fang sighs and pushes her off "I was hanging out with my friends, Gods get off!"

Vanille gets off and Fang stands up. Snow walks over "What was that all about Fang?"

*Fang shrugs

*Vanille looks at her sister "Did you tell them?"

*Fang shakes her head "No...I didnt.."

*Snow sighs "Come one, lets get home. Its been a long day and night"

*They nod and walk out, on their way home


	15. Graduation and Parting Gifts

-graduation a year and a half later-

Gaara sighs as the rest of the students go off to find their families.

*He looks around, searching the crowds.

*Fang walks up behind him and slings an arm over his shoulder "Man, youve just gotta love crowds right"

*Gaara chuckles, snaking an arm around her waist "I need to talk to you.. Away from everyone for awhile."

okay"

*Gaara leads her around the side of the building, pulling something out of his pocket.

*"I have a feeling that I won't be seeing you much after this. I've been told that I'm to leave on a mission tomorrow morning already.

*The other nins said that'd it'd be like that for most of my life."

*Fang listens in silence

*But, that's not how it's going to be." He pulls out a necklace with a ring attached.

*"Nins don't give each other rings because of our profession. They give necklaces instead."

Fang blinks, eyes wide "..Is this what I think it is...?"

*"More than likely."

Fang freezes and then hugs Gaara tightly

*Gaara blinks and hugs back

*Fang lets go and looks away "Erm...sorry..."

Gaara tilts head to the side. "Why are you sorry?"

*"For pulling a Vanille"

Gaara chuckles

*"Fang... I don't know how to put it... I don't want to leave you... But I guess the traditional words would be... Would you marry me?"

*Fang nods and whispers "yes"

Gaara smiles and carefully puts on the necklace

*"And just so you know, I already asked Snow."

*Fang laughs "What about Vanille?"

"I think she's a little busy right now..."

*Fang tilts head to the side

*Gaara points to where Naruto and Vanille are.

*"Oh...Is he proposing to her too?"

Gaara nods

*"One, Two-"

*Vanille squeels and tackle glomps Naruto

Gaara chuckles

*Fang smiles

*Gaara smiles and hugs her close, whispering, "I have to go. But I promise you, I will be back."

*Fang hugs him back "You better be. I will hunt you down"

*Gaara smiles and kisses her forehead.

*Fang closes her eyes

*Gaara sighs and kisses her cheek.

*Fang hugs him tighter

*Gaara closes his eyes, holding her tight

*"I dont want you to go" she whispers quietly

*Gaara sighs. "I don't want to either. I just want to stay here in your arms forever."

Fang looks up at him "Promise me you'll be safe"

*"I will. I don't think you'd like any more scars."

*She shakes her head "No, all I want is you..."

*Gaara hugs her tighter. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

*Fang smiles "I'll try my best. I need to take care of Vanille, remember"

*Gaara nods, smiling slightly. "Good." He sighs and lets go.

Fang smiles smally

*Gaara kisses her gently. "I'll be back. Don't forget that."

*Fang kisses back "Believe me, I wont"

*Gaara sighs and walks off, waving to Naruto.

Fang touches her necklace and smiles slightly, a lone tear slides down her cheek


	16. Reunited The End

-three years later-

Fang turns on her stero, the music blares through her room loudly.

*She closes her eyes and listens as she plays around with her piano

*on a valentines day)

*on a valentines day)

*Gaara looks up at her house, hearing the music. He closes his eyes and appears behind her.

*She doesnt notice as she continues playing. (ps, shes standing while she plays)

*Gaara watches her sadly and takes a step forward.

Fang keeps playing but senses the movement, her eyes open and then narrow. She quickly hits the light switch, the room turning black

*Gaara looks around, blinking.

*Fang quickly turns around and lands a blind hit to his shoulder

*Gaara grabs her hand, holding it there. (on his shoulder I mean)

*Fang twists away and tries to pull her hand free

*Gaara holds her steady, and quickly turns on the light.

*Fang closes her eyes against the light

*Gaara sighs and lets her go.

*Fang pulls away and opens her eyes in a slight glare

*Gaara crosses his arms, tilting his head. "And this is my welcome home?"

*Fang blinks. She opens her eyes and actually looks. She blinks repeatedly

*Gaara rolls his eyes. "Of course. Attack first, ask questions later."

*"..." Fang tackles him

*Gaara's eyes widen as he's tackled. "Hi..."

*Fang hugs him and then punches him in the shoulder "Dont fucking sneak up on me!"

*Gaara chuckles.

*Fang looks down "So, youre really back..."

*Gaara nods, pulling her close to him. "And I'm here to stay."

*Fang hugs him tightly

*Gaara buries his face in her hair, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry it took me this long."

*"Its okay, youre forgiven"

*Gaara smiles slightly, kissing her head.

*Fang nuzzles closer "Thank you for keeping your promise"

*Gaara pulls away. "About that... I didn't keep it completely... I told you no more scars... But that's not what happened..."

Fang sits up "What happened?"

*"Fighting a guy who could manipulate bone..."

*Fang winces "That bad?"

*Gaara shrugs. "Just another to add to my repetoire."

*Fang stands up smiling "I think i kept the majority of my promise"

*Gaara chuckles and stands as well.

*Fang blinks and looks up "Damn! You got tall!"

*Gaara rolls his eyes, smiling slightly.

*Fang hugs him again "So youre not leaving anymore...?"

*Gaara runs a hand through her hair, shaking his head. "Not for awhile. And if I do, they won't be for very long or very far."

*Fang nods "Good, cause Im going with you"

*Gaara chuckles. "I had a feeling you would say that."

*Fang smiles "Im sure you did."

*Gaara smiles.

*Fang hugs him tighter, the outline of the ring around her neck presses against them both

*Gaara smiles to himself and kisses her head.

*She closes her eyes

*Gaara nuzzles her head, humming "Come on Get Higher."

*Fang smiles and sings along softly

*Gaara smiles and joins her.

*Fang looks up and caresses his face gently

*Gaara smiles. "I see you didn't miss me at all."

*"Not at all"

*Gaara chuckles and kisses her forehead.

*Fang smiles

*Gaara chuckles and kisses her nose.

Fang twitches slightly

*Gaara laughs softly.

*Fang glares slightly

*Gaara tilts his head, smiling.

Fang reaches up and tickles his neck

*Gaara's eyes go wide and takes a step back. "How did you...?"

*"Remember when we were younger and your neck hurt and I massaged it, you said to not to go to low. Put two and two together and what do you get?" she smirks in triumph

*Gaara sighs, facepalming. "I did , didn't I..."

*Fang nods "Yes you did. Dont worry, I'll only do it when you deserve it"

*"..." Gaara rolls his eyes.

*Fang smiles

*Gaara chuckles and kisses you gently "I missed you."

*Fang kisses back "I missed you too."

*Gaara hugs you close, closing eyes.

*Fang hugs him back just as tightly

*Gaara sighs.

*Fang smiles slightly

*Gaara pulls away and looks down at her.

*Fang looks up

*Gaara smiles "You really haven't changed..."

*Fang raises an eyebrow "Is that a good think or a bad thing?"

*"Hm... I'm not quite sure..." Gaara chuckles and kisses your forehead.

*"You didnt change that much either, except your tall..."

*"Yea..."

*Fang lays her head on his shoulder

*Gaara runs a hand thru her hair, sighing.

*Fang reaches up and kisses him gently whispering "I love you..."

* * *

That's a wrap! I hope you liked it if you got this far! :P


End file.
